onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Den
; Episode 534 | affiliation = Neutral | occupation = Shipwright; Sea Forest Researcher | birth = October 10th | jva = Bin Shimada }} Den is Tom's younger brother. He is a bering wolffish merman. He is also a shipwright and a Sea Forest researcher. Appearance Den is a muscular merman with long, curly fair hair reaching down below his shoulders. His long and hooked nose points downward. He has a moustache and a dark, long, pointed goatee. He is almost always seen smiling. He has tattoos resembling four-leafed clovers on each of his arms; this symbol is also present on the dark, short-sleeved shirt he wears. He also wears a wide-brimmed hat on his head and what it appears to be glasses or safety goggles on his face. He has an earring on each of his ears and a beaded necklace around his neck. Much like his brother, Tom, he carries around a bag full of tools attached to a belt around his waist; just below it is tied a light cloth, somewhat similar to an apron. Though a more common feature amongst fishmen, and very rare amongst merfolk, Den has webbed hands. Personality ﻿Den is a cheerful individual, shown smiling in most of his appearances so far. He also appears to be very friendly. Just like his older brother, Den has a habit of saying "don". Abilities and Powers Den is a shipwright and as Tom's little brother, it is very possible that he is as talented as Tom. Being a Sea Forest researcher, he has some knowledge about the Sea Forest. He also appears to be a skilled coating mechanic. History Den was first seen on the Thousand Sunny talking with Franky about Tom. Den compliments Franky on the ship that he built and agreed to coat it. He informs that he knows about Iceburg and Franky through letters of Kokoro. When Franky asked Den about why he does not look alike like Tom, Den explained to Franky about how fishman and merman genetics work when there is inter-species breeding. Fishmen and merfolk still carry the genes of their ancestors, so the species is not determined only by the parents, but it can be any of the species of their ancestors. Den then asked Franky if one of his ancestors was a robot. When Franky noticed someone sitting in front of a grave in the distance, Den pointed out that the person is Jinbe, explaining that Jinbe is waiting for someone in the forest since he cannot enter the island because he is a wanted criminal again. Luffy, Shirahoshi, Megalo, Sanji, Hatchan, and Chopper soon arrive at the Sea Forest. Den is surprised to see the Mermaid Princess outside of the palace. Luffy wonders who the merman is and what is he doing on the Thousand Sunny. Franky then introduces Den to Luffy. After Jinbe finishes explaining about his connection to Arlong and the stories of Fisher Tiger and Otohime, a visual Den Den Mushi appears. The group watches a visual broadcast by Hody Jones. Den, Hatchan, and Keimi remain in the Sea Forest as Jinbe and the Straw Hats battle against the New Fishman Pirates. As the battle rages on in Gyoncorde Plaza, Den notes a strange occurance going on on the island, as all the whales have left. Hatchan tells Den that there is no way to break Hody Jones and refers to him as the true terror of their late boss, Fisher Tiger. After the battle for Fishman Island has ended, Den, Hatchan, and Keimi are shocked to see Sea Kings bringing Noah to the Sea Forest. References Site Navigation de:Den it:Den Category:Merfolk Category:Male Category:Shipwrights Category:Fishman Island Characters